DSI
by cbbyunbee
Summary: Bersekolah di luar negeri membuat Baekhyun tahu bagaimana Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Dan bodohnya dia selalu diam ketika Chanyeol membuat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Yaoi, AU, DON'T READ THIS STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE EXO OR YAOI FANFIC.


**DON'T SAY IT**

 **Author : Cbbyunbee**

 **Cast : Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Genre : Triller, Romance, Friendship, Family, Yaoi**

Embun pagi menetes dari daun menuju permukaan tanah dan semuanya dimulai. Sebuah kuil bambu ditutup dan dikelilingi oleh garis polisi. Semua orang berkerumunan, cahaya kamera menyilaukan mata, dan kebisingan memekakkan telinga. Suara hujan terdengar jelas dan membuat suara tangisan anak kecil di bawah permainan luncur itu teredam.

"Namamu siapa?"

Anak kecil itu terdiam, menyeka air matanya dan dengan sesenggukkan ia menjawab. "Park Chanyeol."

Anak lelaki lain-berambut mangkuk- memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, "Chanyeol kenapa menangis?"

"Aku tidak tahu arah jalan pulang."

"Kenapa Chanyeol tidak tahu arah jalan pulang?"

Chanyeol berhenti menangis dan menatap kesal pada si rambut mangkuk, "Karena aku baru saja pindah!"

"Kenapa Chanyeol malah marah padaku!"

"Karena kau menyebalkan!"

Ia tersenyum mengenangnya.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun-si rambut mangkuk- memutuskan untuk menjalin persahabatan. Setelah berteman sekitar delapan tahun lamanya, baru kali ini mereka berdua berkomitmen. Saat kelulusan SMP, mereka berdua termenung dengan tangan masing-masing memegang piala. Park Chanyeol si juara 1 dan umum sementara Baekhyun si juara 2.

"Menurutmu hubungan kita ini apa?" Chanyeol memulai percakapan.

Baekhyun sontak menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan alis yang bertaut. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'hubungan kita'?"

"Jangan berpikiran buruk!" Chanyeol berdeham, "Begini, aku selalu berdua denganmu. Bertetangga, belajar bersama, membuat lagu bersama, berenang bersama, membuntuti kakak-kakak cantik bersama, dan kelulusanpun kita sekarang duduk berdua."

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tak acuh. "Tidakkah kau berpikir kita seharusnya sudah menjadi sahabat?"

"Kau ingin melanjutkan sekolah kemana?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ingin melanjutkan sekolah kemana?"

Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya dan membuat dahi Chanyeol mengkerut. "Jangan mengganti topik Byun Baekhyun! Kalau kau tak ingin menjadi temanku katakan saja!"

"Kau ini apa-apaan?! Sensitif sekali! Aku hanya bertanya kau akan melanjutkan sekolah kemana?!"

Chanyeol menahan napasnya dan menjawab dengan ketus, "Julian Art High School!"

"Kau mendapat beasiswa kesana? Jurusan instrumental?!"

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku blazernya, "Kau tahu, Chanyeol? Aku juga mendapat beasiswa untuk kesana! Ayo kita jadi sahabat selamanya!"

Di bandara, Baekhyun merengek pada Baekbum-kakak Baekhyun- yang menakutinya dengan vampire. Baekbum mengatakan bahwa banyak vampire di New York sana dan Baekhyun sangat takut dengan makhluk penghisap darah itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia sudah menangis di pelukan Yoora-kakak Chanyeol- dan Baekhyun mengatainya anak manja.

"Diam kau!"

"Sudahlah Chanyeol." Yoora menyentuh kedua pundak adiknya. "Nah sesampainya disana, jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

Pelajaran di sekolah baru sungguh berbeda dari apa yang mereka bayangkan. Di hari pertama mereka berasrama semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Keduanya bertemu dengan pelajar yang berasal Korea dan Cina. Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Sekedar pemberitahuan, Baekhyun keturunan Korea dan Cina.

Baekhyun merasa sekarang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Sejak ulangan harian di mulai, semuanya berbeda.

Luhan dibunuh...

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui siapa yang telah membunuh Luhan. Polisi menduga Luhan mati karena bunuh diri. Pemuda kelahiran negeri bambu ditemukan gantung diri dengan air yang menggenang di bawah kakinya. Polisi menduga bahwa Luhan bunuh diri dengan menaiki balok es. Setelah esnya mencair, maka tali yang melilit dilehernya mencekik hingga mati.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah beberapa tes dilakukan pada mayat Luhan, ternyata anak itu dibius sebelum mati. Maka, kasus ini adalah pembunuhan.

Tetapi entah sebab apa, kasus pembunuhan Luhan ditutup.

 **Tiga tahun kemudian...**

"Kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah kemana?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada lelaki di sampingnya, "Sekitar negara ini mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak kembali ke Korea?"

"Kesempatan kita mendapat ijazah dari Universitas Amerika lebih besar daripada mereka yang tak berasal dari SMA Amerika. Kenapa kau malah ingin kembali ke Korea?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Rindu kampung halaman, mungkin.."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Hey Byun Baekhyun. Kau sendiri yang tidak ingin pulang tiga tahun yang lalu."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Itu tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Baiklah, oh ya, aku ingin bercerita sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Semalam, apa kau mendengar seperti ada orang yang memasak di depan kamar kita?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Di depan kamar kita adalah lorong, bukan dapur! Bodoh!"

Ada suatu sindrom. Ketika kau melakukan suatu kegiatan beberapa menit, jam, atau hari yang lalu. Maka suara-suara yang dihasilkan dari kegiatanmu sebelumnya akan terngiang di pikiranmu, seakan kau mendengar suara-suara yang padahal tidak ada orang di sekitarmu yang melakukan suatu kegiatan seperti apa yang kau dengar. Contohnya seperti kemarin sore kau memotong rumput belakang rumah. Esoknya, kau mendengar seseorang memotong rumput.

Sebuah cerita pernah menceritakan tentang sindrom ini. Pemeran utamanya adalah seorang pria dan wanitanya. Sang pria mendengar seseorang memotong sesuatu dari arah luar kamarnya dan ia juga mendengar suara air keran mengalir. Pria itu mengira suara-suara yang didengarnya berasal dari kegiatan kekasihnya yang mungkin memasak. Beberapa saat kemudian wanitanya menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menginap dirumah kakak itu bertanya, "Lalu siapa yang sedang memasak di dapur?"

Sang kekasih menjawab dengan tenang, "Mungkin dirimu hanya berhalusinasi, sayang. Jangan lupa minum CPZ-mu" Ia juga mengingatkan pria itu untuk berhati-hati karena beberapa minggu ini terdapat psikopat yang berkeliaran di sekitar kota. Dan si pria meminum obatnya lalu tertidur dengan tenang.

Menurutmu, apa kemungkinan yang terjadi? Suara apa yang berasal dari luar kamar si pria?

"Hey Park Chanyeol! Daripada kau keluar malam ini, lebih baik kau dirumah saja. Kau bisa terbunuh nanti!"

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya. "Daripada kau mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik perhatikan dirimu yang tak terurus itu! Sebentar lagi wisuda, kau mau orang tua dan kakakmu melihat kantung yang menyeramkan itu dimatamu?"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan malas, "Ya, ya, ya, tuan sok pintar."

"Soal mayat di belakang asrama kita. Apa kau tahu siapa yang membunuhnya?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tak mengerti, "Kalau aku tahu, pasti aku sudah mati sekarang!" teriaknya.

Chanyeol tertawa hambar, "Menurutku, kau tidak akan mati secepat itu."

"Puji Tuhan, terima kasih doanya, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun jarang sekali pergi ke gereja. Alkitab pun ia tidak tamat membacanya. Keluarganya bisa terbilang rajin beribadat ke gereja, karena sebelah rumahnya adalah gereja yang cukup ramai dikunjungi dan sangat penuh dihari minggu. Ia juga bingung kenapa dirinya dilahirkan sebagai seorang Kristen, mengapa tidak atheis seperti Junmyeon-teman SMPnya dulu- atau Buddha seperti guru SMAnya. Tetapi ia percaya pada Yesus.

Jadi, apakah seorang pria harus menyukai wanita? Seperti ayahnya kepada ibunya? Tetapi mengapa ia bisa tertarik pada Chanyeol? Dunia mulai gila atau otak malangnya yang mulai tidak waras?

Baekhyun tahu siapa yang membunuh Luhan. Dia hanya diam seakan tak tahu apapun. Ia hanya ingin melindungi seseorang yang sakit dan sekaligus ia cintai. Ia tahu dirinya pintar dan dengan mudah mengetahui apa yang selama ini dialami dan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol memiliki sindrom yang aneh. _Diam dan sembunyikan._

Chanyeol menjadi psikopat entah sejak kapan. Karena saat di Korea, keduanya tak tinggal diatap yang sama, maka Baekhyun tak tahu Chanyeol dirumah seperti apa. Sejak ia satu asrama terlebih lagi satu kamar dengan anak itu, Baekhyun melihat gerak-gerik yang aneh pada anak itu.

Orang tua Chanyeol bercerai sejak anak itu SMP. Akan tetapi, hubnngan kedua orang tuanya tetap baik. Lalu apa yang membuat Chanyeol seperti ini?

Malam hari setelah pembunuhan yang keempat kalinya dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dikasurnya. Ia gelisah, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol akan membunuhnya juga?

"Yach, Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun berjengit, "W-wae?"

Chanyeol mengunyah makanannya dengan kesal, "Kau melamun, apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat-cepat, "Tidak, ini enak sekali." tatapan Chanyeol masih tak mengenakkan. "Sungguh Chanyeol, ini enak sekali."

"Kau sedang banyak pikiran?"

"Aniya.., eh, apa kau sudah tau akan melanjutkan kuliah kemana?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak tahu, lalu kau?"

"Aku ingin kembali ke Korea."

"Serius, Baek? Apa kau tidak ingin menjadi sarjana lulusan Amerika?"

Baekhyun menggigit sumpitnya, "Enak sih, tapi bagaimana ya.., aku sangat merindukan rumah."

"Ya, ya terserah katamu. Tapi, Baek, apa kau sudah menghubungi keluargamu?"

"Belum, apa Yoora nuna akan kemari lagi? Mendatangi upacara kelulusan."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tak tahu. Barangkali dia datang kalau tidak sibuk, dia kan pengantin baru."

TBC

Oke ini ff gaje, gue terinspirasi gara-gara ff riddle :'v sumpah itu ff seru :3

Mau lanjut? Kalo enggak juga gak papa :'


End file.
